


[Aes.] WinterIron Serial Killers

by AriaGrill



Series: WinterIron Stocking Stuffers [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Blood and Injury, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: Made for WinterIron Stocking Stuffer for the prompt:Serial killer AU - MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)I've been writing a fic for this and I ran out of time, but I will post eventually! Hope you guys like this, though<3
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: WinterIron Stocking Stuffers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151324
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	[Aes.] WinterIron Serial Killers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiddenOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [HiddenOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> Made for WinterIron Stocking Stuffer for the prompt:  
> Serial killer AU - MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)
> 
> I've been writing a fic for this and I ran out of time, but I will post eventually! Hope you guys like this, though<3


End file.
